Marvel's Deadpool: The Second Coming (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Deadpool: The Second Coming is a 2016 live-action superhero film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios based on the Marvel Comics anti-hero, Deadpool. It is the overall seventeenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first film of Phase 3. It was released worldwide February 12th 2016. Production Plans for a sequel to Deadpool were being discussed by Ryan Reynolds, Tim Miller, and Marvel Studios before the first film was even released. Discussing heavily the idea of using the X-Force character Domino in some capacity. After its massive success the sequel gained significant traction and was announced by Kevin Feige to be coming sometime in early Phase 3. This release date was eventually narrowed down to 2016 as production began. Though the official date of February 12th was only confirmed during Comic Con 2015 when the MCU's official Phase 3 slate all the way to 2019 was revealed along with the sequel's title The Second Coming. During development and a large portion of Pre-Production the character Deadpool was planned to appear in the succeeding film Captain America: Civil War with Scarlett Johansson reprising her role as Natasha Romanoff to cameo in The Second Coming in order to help set the stage for it. When 20th Century Fox however, allowed the rights to Spider-Man to join the MCU, he was instead opted to be in Civil War taking Deadpool's place and Black Widow's cameo was scrapped in addition to a new end credits scene being filmed to replace an the original that would've teased Civil War. This caused friction with Director Tim Miller who claimed he wanted Deadpool to be more involved in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe sooner rather than later. Marvel and Fox tried to come to a compromise but Miller wasn't interested in negotiating and walked from the project. Fortunately, Kevin Feige was able to get in contact with David Leitch, who was on the directing shortlist for the first Deadpool movie and free to helm the The Second Coming, adapting the majority of Miller's script while complying with Marvel's plans. Principle filming began in early 2015 and the sequel was released on schedule. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Bill Skarsgard as Andrew Anderson/Madcap *Ken Watanabe as Hamasaki Yamamoto/T-Ray *Zazie Beetz as Neena Thurman/Domino *Steven Yeun as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Rob Delany as Peter "Pete" Wisdom *Finn Jones as Robert Frank/Whizzer *Brianna Hildebrand as Ellie Phimster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Jay Hernandez as Gordon Thomas/Typeface *Matt Damon as Telford Porter/Vanisher *Karan Soni as Bill Dingh *Saoirse Ronan as Katy Anderson (Flashback) Plot The movie starts with this song playing in Andrew Anderson's earbuds while he rides on his bike through a suburban neighborhood with his sister, Katy, blissfully enjoying life. They eventually stop outside of a house and knock on the door, a young African-American woman answers it with Andrew asking her name. She says Neena and claims that she doesn't like to be bothered. Andrew reveals he and his sister are Jehovah's Witnesses and ask if she has time to hear the good word. Neena tells Andrew to take a hike, she doesn't care about him or his "secret sex lips". Katy insists that they have literature if she doesn't want to talk right now and tries to hand her a pamphlet but accidentally drops it. Neena then simply slams the door in Andrew and Katy's faces. They both then start walking back to their bikes, still optimistic, until the camera shows a truck being driven by an A.I.M. Agent through the neighborhood as he talks a tech support Agent named Bill about how to deliver a device that's capable releasing a regenerative compound. Unfortunately, due to talking and driving at the same time the A.I.M. soldier crashes his truck into Andrew and Katy's bikes accidentally releasing a massive explosion from the device that levels the entire block. Andrew's singed skeleton lays on the ground until he begins miraculously regenerating into a hideous monstrosity (his face not shown). He looks around seeing everyone around him including Katy dead and begins to cry. Andrew then looks up seeing Neena without a scratch on her and his crying suddenly begins turning into laughter. The intro plays revealing the title DEADPOOL: THE SECOND COMING Eight years later, Deadpool is in Tokyo sitting on a rooftop where he looks into the camera telling the audience he's gone international since the first movie doing independent mercenary work. That surprisingly being unkillable gives you a pretty distinct advantage in the field. Speaking of which, his latest contract is waiting. Deadpool then pulls out a phone and calls a Yakuza gangster inside another building. The gangster picks up and Deadpool taunts him by claiming it's Gladys calling and that he's going to need to reschedule the anal bleaching appointment. The Gangster responds angered that the notorious "big dicked Merc with the Mouth" has a contract on them, but insists his unbroken kill streak ends tonight. Deadpool tries to look at the gangster's business card but after seeing the Calligraphy insists he isn't even going to try and pronounce that, and then replies by saying he might not speak Japanese, but he took French in middle school and proceeds to say "Je ne parle pas français" which Wade insists literally translates to I will murder you by choking you with your own dick. Deadpool then jumps down and glides in through the window fighting all the Yakuza thugs in their bathhouse, effortlessly slashing them down with his swords. The room goes quiet the second a large man with long orange hair and a wide double edged sword barges in, yelling out this ends now! Deadpool says he must be Hamasaki Yamamoto aka T-Ray, commenting that he likes his hairdo, really brings out the sex trafficker in his eyes. T-Ray responds angrily claiming that Deadpool broke into his bathhouse, slaughtered his men, and disrespects his honor with juvenile insults! But despite that, he still fights with purpose, he will give Wade a noble death. Deadpool says that would ruin his dream of dying at 102, just like the city of Detroit. He then shouts out "ball tap" and smacks T-Ray in the groin. The two of them start fighting with Deadpool slowly gaining the upper hand. Not seeing any chance of survival, T-Ray jumps out the window Deadpool entered from, escaping the battle. Wade takes out his guns and start shooting aimlessly into the skyline but T-Ray is nowhere to be found. Back in Canada, Weasel and Blind Al are trying to set up IKEA furniture. Just as Weasel thinks he's got it, everything he set up falls apart at exactly the same time, Al simply says that she wishes she never heard of Sweden. Deadpool then walks into the flat and proceeds to grab a bag of cocaine and stuffs it under his mask before smashing and then violently snorting it. Wade then goes onto the couch and lays face down. Weasel sighs and asks if there's something he wants to talk about. Deadpool claims nothing at all while Weasel and Blind Al go back to their own business until Wade starts obnoxiously screaming into the pillow. Weasel asks if he's sure there's nothing and Deadpool responds that if he insists he'll tell him. He had one of the biggest contracts ever to take down the only red headed Japanese man on Earth, gets him right where he wants him and just as he's about to go in for the kill, he escapes. Hours pass as Deadpool starts laying on the floor continuing to rant eventually rambling off topic about his opinions on politics and how he thinks twerking is the reason for global warming. Blind Al finally tells Wade to stop complaining like a horse with a wooden snout. He was fighting an entire Yakuza, he can't be in two places at once. Deadpool gets up and tells Al she's a genius, the Avengers never have to worry about this happening because they're a team, and teams can cover all bases. What he needs is his own Avengers... no, wait for it, Revengers. He's going to recruit the toughest group of mofos who are all going to have 1950s morals with late 2000s ethics and are young enough to carry their own franchises for ten to twelve years. Weasel asks if he's going to find a team like that in Vancouver and Deadpool tells him of course not! Canada doesn't have anything except Justin Bieber and Ryan Reynolds. That's why he's relocating them all to the center of everything, New York City baby! Blind Al insists she doesn't want to go to America but Deadpool on his phone tells her it's too late, he already bought the tickets. They'll be flying as stowaways for a discount. Act 1 In Manhattan, Deadpool, Blind Al and Weasel are putting up posters for the Revengers all over the city. Blind Al though accidentally puts a poster onto the back of someone's shirt, completely unaware of her mistake. The next day, Deadpool and Weasel are sitting in a rented out storefront with Wade telling Jack to take it all in, this is going to be their very own Revengers Tower. Weasel claims that when he heard that on the plane he thought of a luxury skyscraper, but he guesses that a dumpster with an outlet works too. Deadpool responds to Weasel it's called having culture, asking why he thinks he donated all of their savings to the Dolly Parton Foundation. Soon after the first recruit enters, a man in a yellow suit named The Whizzer who claims he has acidic urine. Deadpool asks how he got that and Whizzer claims he was on a safari until he got bitten by a poisonous snake, so he injected himself with Mongoose blood and he's had powers ever since. Deadpool asks if it was a magic mongoose or something but Whizzer insists it was just a regular one. Deadpool responds that it must be terrible to deal with "burning piss" everyday and for that he's in. Next comes Typeface, who has letters tattooed all over his body. He says that he drank alphabet soup that had been contaminated with radioactive waste and it gave him the power to generate letters. Deadpool says he literally found a way to make words hurt, he's definitely in! Next is Vanisher who according to his profile has the power of invisibility, but when Deadpool and Weasel look up they don't see anyone in front of them. Nonetheless, he's in and the next recruit is Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Deadpool says that name is awesome and asks what her powers are. Negasonic picks up a glass of water off the desk and begins creating atomic energy in her hand evaporating all of it. Weasel complains he needed that for his anti-hemorrhoid medication later but Deadpool insists that she's in! After that, Pete Wisdom comes in saying that he has no special powers or anything, he just saw the ad and wanted to help out. Deadpool proudly tells him that he's in. Finally, a recruit named Domino arrives who is revealed to be Neena from the beginning of the film. She says that her power is being lucky. Deadpool tells her that isn't very "cinematic" but Domino tells him it definitely is. They argue for a little bit before Deadpool luckily decides to let her in anyway. The Revengers then have a potluck in the back of the storefront where Wade is annoyed that someone brought veggie hamburgers as their dish, only to realize every single Revenger coincidentally happened to bring veggie hamburgers as their dishes too. He walks by Weasel asking if he's craving a burger that tastes like a diaper, since they now have ten pounds of it! Blind Al is meanwhile flipping through radio channels until finding a police station reporting on a bank being robbed which the Revengers can stop. Deadpool gets everyone's attention telling them it's time for their first mission, and they're going to the scene in style! On a plane flying over Manhattan, the Revengers are all inside getting ready and Deadpool starts giving them the run down of what they're going to do. Explaining that they need to go into the bank take out the... Pete randomly interrupts Deadpool shouting "LET'S KICK SOME ASS! WOO HOO!!" as everyone awkwardly stares at him. Wade then proceeds to tell him to take it down a couple notches and continues explaining the plan as if nothing happened. After he's done still in mid-air, Deadpool opens the Plane's cargo opening and tells the team Revengers Ressemble as they all jump out and skydive down to the city in their parachutes. Everything goes well until Deadpool's parachute doesn't come out even after pulling the strap and he violently crashes. After healing, Wade sees Negasonic Teenage Warhead almost touch the ground before accidentally getting hit by a bus. Whizzer starts getting scared and ends up peeing himself while screaming in pain until getting caught in a spinning helicopter rotor. Seeing the pattern Deadpool starts giving directions to Typeface so he can land properly but he turns his "other left" and accidentally falls right into a wood chipper, which spits out not only his blood but an assortment of letters. Vanisher's parachute can be seen flying down only to land right into a street wire, revealing his face for the first time to the audience. Finally, Pete lands but gets hit by car, fortunately he survives unharmed. Domino is the only one to hit the ground safely and Deadpool rendezvous with her and Pete, observing that it's just them. She looks around at the destruction and grits her teeth. The three Revengers steal a moped which they ride to the bank where inside a man dressed in a black mask begins stealing bags of money before throwing them into a pile and lighting them on fire. The bank receptionist claims she doesn't understand why he would do that. The Madcap takes off his mask off in addition to his clothes, revealing himself to be wearing a yellow and purple harlequin costume underneath it responding to her "because it's fun" and pulls out a gun. Before the trigger can be pulled it cuts to the Revengers outside the building while Wade starts telling them the new plan. Domino though simply runs inside with everything coincidentally working out for her to get in. After entering the bank, she sees the entire room full of bubbles and all the captives behaving like lunatics. Madcap is in the middle of it laughing hysterically until seeing Domino, he stops for a second before laughing even harder. She notices the laughter sounds similar to Andrew Anderson eight years ago and puts the pieces together that Madcap is the Jehovah's Witness. She confronts him and Madcap remembers her too, that Neena was there when his little sister and a bunch of innocent people died horribly in an explosion, that was classic. Domino tells him she's sorry for what happened but Madcap insists she shouldn't apologize. For that was the day he started his faith of having no faith. She asks what that means and Madcap says he'll show her, pulling out his gun which shoots a bunch of bubbles at her, they then explode and release a chemical that ends up landing on the man behind her, Pete Wisdom, who starts acting insane along with everyone else. Deadpool then sneaks up behind Madcap and shoots him multiple times. As he falls to the ground Madcap whimsically asks who this is and Deadpool replies I'm Batman. Madcap then easily regenerates the bullet wound and takes out two hatchets engaging Deadpool in a battle. Domino tries to get everyone to stop acting crazy, but all of them are too far gone and even start committing suicide. Madcap and Deadpool get in each other's faces, Wade asks him how he can heal and Madcap claims the same way he can. Random chance. Deadpool questions if he's an evil duplicate of himself and then looks in the camera saying that's just lazy writing. Madcap then shouts "balltap" and smacks Wade's groin before breaking his teleportation belt. Deadpool begins teleporting around the bank like crazy. He screams for Domino to help him and she luckily is able to grab Deadpool as the belt completely breaks down and they both disappear. Deadpool then sees he's now in the middle of a white tiled bathroom filled with steam. He takes out his katanas and slowly walks forward until being startled by a bunch of naked old men walking around. He asks where he is and they explain it's a Gentleman's club steam room, they then encourage Wade to come join them and take a load off. Ten minutes later, Deadpool is naked (his mask still on) and relaxing next to all the old men telling them about how there's been talks at Marvel about doing a Loki spinoff movie to appease the fangirls, saying if they go forward with it he'll jump ship to DC. They all chuckle and enjoy themselves until Domino walks in and tells Wade something is horribly wrong. He replies that this is a boy's club, she's not allowed in here. He then looks into the camera and tells the audience that's an allegory for the comic book industry "you misogynistic jerks". Domino explains that's the problem, she can't leave! She tries to walk away and every time she gets too far teleports into Wade's vicinity again. He gets up and tells her it's obviously improper for the women to leave without permission, with that said she's dismissed. Wade then puts on a towel and walks away but when he gets too far teleports back as well. Domino suggests it must be that stupid belt of his, it was totally going haywire at the bank. Deadpool looks down and sees she's right that the belt is malfunctioning, saying it must've spliced their DNA or something so now they're stuck together. Domino responds she knew this was a mistake. Deadpool clarifies if she means joining the Revengers or thinking an afro like that was still in style. She says her powers might bring her good luck but they bring everyone else around her bad luck. That Madcap became like that because of her, and she only ran into him again because the Revengers wouldn't be able to stop him. She spent years just roaming around by herself, but got lonely, tried to do some good joining his team but of course, like everyone else she's ever met the bad luck drove them away. Deadpool tells Domino doesn't want to be "siamese twined" to her! They have to fix this. Domino insists there's only one person she knows who can fix this, Deadpool asks if it's Rob Liefeld. Neena quickly tells him no! It's Madcap, he made them like this and he's the only one who can fix them. She doesn't know where he is but she can make a lucky guess. Deadpool is confused for a second before laughing and explaining she's referring to the fact that her superpower is being lucky. Domino rolls her eyes claiming that was the joke. The two of them both walk to a random car that happens to be unlocked with the keys in the ignition. Domino gets in the driver's seat and Deadpool sits shotgun shouting in pain the second he sits down, looking at the seat to see the car happens to have the giant Thumbtack inside of it placed on the passenger's seat. Domino tells Wade she knows that was her fault, and all but asks if he really didn't see that before sitting down. Meanwhile, Madcap is wandering Manhattan gleefully skipping until music miraculously begins playing and he breaks out into a song and dance number while committing chaos throughout the city. He then collapses onto the ground in exhaustion looking up at the sky, commenting on how something so meaningless can be give the illusion of being so beautiful. Madcap then lights an oil rig on fire and blows himself up. After the explosion, his decapitated head is revealed to still be alive on the ground and begins manically laughing again. Act 2 It does a montage of Deadpool and Domino driving through the country visiting landmarks while Domino gives other drivers bad luck which starts pissing them off. Late at night in a rural town two rednecks are discussing the best brand of toilet paper before Wade and Domino's car speeds by almost driving right into them. The police soon after begin tailing them with their sirens on, Domino starts accelerating insisting lady luck will get them out of this. Only for the car to fall into a random ditch in the middle of the road, Deadpool commenting that was unlucky and Domino responds it can't be unlucky, it's just really bad for both of them. Deadpool tells her that's what unlucky means. The police then put both Wade and her in cuffs, taking them to the jail while Neena begins muttering this can't be be bad luck, she never gets bad luck. The next day at a black market criminals are casually putting guns, grenades, and other types of illegal weaponry in their shopping carts. Bill is at one of kiosks until Madcap approaches him with gun drawn. Bill is startled and claims he shit his pants, Madcap says that might've been him... he's been walking for awhile. Bill asks what he wants and Madcap clarifies that he knows that Bill remembers him when he worked for A.I.M. before its collapse. Bill adding on that he remembers when Madcap tried to hunt down his platoon. He threw that high tech Bubble Gun at him to distract Madcap long enough so he could escape, in hindsight he probably should've just used the gun. Madcap says that Bill needs to give him the same weapon that was used to transform him eight years ago. The Destructive Operational Opioid Machine Specifically Designed for Amazing Yields. Bill corrects him claiming the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device, confessing that he's already sold off everything A.I.M. had in storage. Madcap says then his life truly has no meaning but Bill insists that he knows the name of the people he sold it to. He then hands Madcap a piece of paper with the names on it, but he shoots up the market with his Bubble Gun anyway. Bill gets on the ground screaming before calling someone telling them he has the information they need. In a county jail cell, Domino is sitting with her face in her hands while Deadpool begins endlessly rambling to the police that they need to let him out so he can find a crazy hatchet wearing maniac in a Harlequin costume to fix his teleportation belt, they have to believe him, the officers though simply ignore all of Wade's pleas. Deadpool eventually sits down next to Domino who tells him it doesn't make sense, why now would her powers suddenly stop working. Deadpool asks why Domino isn't more happy about this, didn't she say being lucky ruined her life. Domino replies that it did! But then she started to rely on it, and going away now when she's in prison doesn't exactly make up for lost time. Wade says that makes sense, his healing literally prevents him from dying of cancer but makes him so ugly nobody wants to hang out with him anymore. Domino says that her father left when she was young, and that her mother kicked her out when she found out she was Mutant, her luck was the only thing that kept her afloat all this time. Deadpool responds that his life was way worse as he and Domino both start exchanging exaggerated stories about all the terrible things they've been through in their lives. Wade and Neena both laugh about it until an officer comes in and tells them that their lawyer is here. Confused, Deadpool and Domino are both and seated in the interrogation room where Pete Wisdom greets them. Deadpool is happy to see him and Domino asks how he found them. He explains after the bank heist he knew that he had to save his fellow Revengers and learned everything he could about Madcap, including getting in contact with an Ex A.I.M. Agent named Bill Dingh. Who tipped Pete off that Madcap is planning something even worse than what happened in New York and the Revengers need to stop him. He then tracked down Deadpool and Domino while reaching into his life savings to bail them both out! Deadpool responds saying that right there is the most contrived load of bullshit he has ever heard. Either the writers have just completely given up or Domino's luck isn't so broken after all. Neena asks what Madcap's plan is and Pete tells them he's after something called the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device, the same weapon that gave Madcap his powers to some gangsters in Los Angeles. He wants to use it to hurt more people, make them the same as him. Madcap is then shown on the roof of a building overlooking the Hollywood Sign drinking bleach. After he finishes he throws it over the edge before plunging himself off of it too and landing on the ground. He heals and people begin surrounding him surprised that he's still alive, Madcap sighs and says he guesses he should do it and before taking out his Hatchet and attacking them. Pete Wisdom, Deadpool and Domino are riding in bus until they going over a speed bump, which causes Deadpool and Domino to bounce up and down. Wade then casually asks a stranger sitting next to him if he got an orgasm from that too, Domino saying that it just messed up her afro. Deadpool realizes since they're connected he must be siphoning off some of Neena's good luck, she responds and her some of his bad luck. They get to the Bus Stop and Pete claims the device is being kept in that Sushi Restaurant, and he's got a plan for how they can get it. Before Pete can tell them the plan though a stop sign randomly falls over and crashes through the window stabbing and murdering Wisdom. Deadpool shouts out NOOOO! and begins crying saying that he died doing what he loves, gently closing Pete's eyes. Domino then bluntly asks which one of them was responsible for that and Deadpool stops crying claiming it was obviously her. She rolls her eyes and they leave the bus walking into the Sushi Restaurant only to see T-Ray sitting inside. Deadpool tells Domino that he knows T-Ray and if he recognizes him they're both dead! Neena asks what they're going to do and Wade responds that he knows what they can do looking at a costume store across the street. Deadpool and Domino eventually return to the Sushi Restaurant both wearing fake mustaches and begin slowly trying to walk in but T-Ray recognizes them, Domino saying these disguises were a bad idea and Deadpool agrees... T-Ray doesn't even know what she looks like. T-Ray says Deadpool has true bravery showing himself to his crew again, that this time, they will fight until the bitter end! The Yakuza thugs all begin taking out their machine guns out to help T-Ray and Domino says he might have an army, but she's Domino, and today is her lucky day. The Yakuza criminals gun's all end up jamming and Deadpool along with Domino start fighting T-Ray. Eventually though, Wade notices through a series of reflections Madcap driving a Yakuza convoy holding the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. device. Deadpool tells Domino they need to catch him and she runs outside telling Wade he's about to see just how cinematic luck can be, as she begins running through the street and is fortunately able to avoid every car making it into Madcap's convoy easily. Domino then starts trying to fight him having bad luck while Deadpool fights T-Ray with good luck. Deadpool then suddenly teleports onboard the Convoy since he got too far from Domino as T-Ray begins pursuing the vehicle on foot in order to finish his and Wade's fight. Madcap tells them they are both hilariously delusional if they think they're doing some sort of good gesture by stopping him. Deadpool insists it's nothing like that, they just need him to fix his belt. Domino adds on though they can help him if he does it. Madcap responds he's not going to do anything, they're the ones who need helping, to be free from this prison of logic. There's no purpose and nothing matters, entropy is the law of the universe. Neena claims that's not true and Madcap asks her to explain the reason all the people who've been badly influenced by her luck did to deserve that. She stays silent and they all start fighting. Madcap hurts both of them and Deadpool quips that he could really use a supporting character from the beginning of the movie to pop in and help him. It then cuts to New York where Weasel and Blind Al are inside the Storefront quietly reading and Al mentions Deadpool hasn't been home in awhile. Weasel simply responds with a "yep" and they continue doing what they're doing. Back in Los Angeles, T-Ray is still on foot chasing after the convoy and manages to get onto it. The four of them start fighting each other until bad luck strikes and the convoy begins heading straight into a Rand Industries Plant as Domino has to take the wheel to get the vehicle back on course. The sharp turn causing T-Ray to fall out the convoy and crash onto the street. Madcap then tries to shoot Deadpool who, with good luck, slices the bullet in half. Madcap continues to shoot him and Deadpool continues deflecting the bullets with his swords, some getting through. Wade notices and claims that his bullets are "really fast". Madcap and him fight more with Andrew mentioning him and Wade are kindred spirits in the way that they'll always be alone and always want to die, but never can. That he doesn't think Deadpool even wants to be free of Domino because once he is he'll be alone again! Wade insists that isn't true and Madcap simply takes Deadpool's belt and turns off than on again, completely fixing the teleportation problem. Madcap then teleports himself away with the belt, leaving Deadpool and Domino inside the empty convoy which crashes off of the highway. Domino survives unharmed by falling into a large stuffed panda bear nearby while Deadpool brutally crashes into a concrete column. He then gets up with his head twisted around and quickly corrects it while Domino catches up with him noticing that they were far away from each other and didn't teleport, it's fixed. Domino thanks Wade for all his help and Deadpool tells her it not to mention it and they both part ways. Watching Domino walk away Deadpool comments "Ah shit". Madcap is then shown in an abandoned warehouse with the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device as he talks to himself about how he needs to make it stronger. Andrew then gets frustrated as he tinkers with it, not able to improve the internal engineering. Madcap looks to Deadpool's Belt and takes out the battery, speculating that Hydra technology and A.I.M. technology together is just what's needed. He puts the belt battery into the device and it powers up making a start up noise that sounds like a sinister voice saying EVIL. Act 3 Deadpool is laying inside of a hotel bedroom depressed while Domino is in the lobby drinking at the bar. She tries to pay for her drinks but notices that she's carrying Deadpool's Phineas and Ferb themed wallet. Neena says under her breathe that she should probably return this, after getting in the elevator though she realizes that she doesn't know his room number. Domino then starts going around the Hotel trying to guess Deadpool's room, the first door she opens has two overweight businessmen inside who ask if she's the hooker from Craigslist. The second room Domino guesses has nothing but a clown in it who's prepared to hang himself. Finally, in the third room Domino guesses she finds Stan Lee sitting at a desk talking on the phone to someone about all of his cameos throughout the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Once he sees Domino Stan sternly asks her "Do you mind!?" and she quickly leaves. Domino goes to a fourth room and tries to open the door, only to realize it's locked. Deadpool then opens it and gives Wade his wallet back, him telling Domino he's been looking all over for this, it's a collector's edition, guess who won it at the carnival last year, some kid he beat up. Domino then notices that even though they aren't connected anymore they still seem to be exchanging luck with each other. She then starts walking away until Deadpool tells Domino to stop. Confessing that they're perfect for each other and he wants to keep working together. Domino asks him why, he'll be miserable being around her and he responds that's the part she's missing. Her luck powers don't control her, she controls them. It was never about them being connected, Neena willingly gave him part of her luck because she cared, and he feels the same way about her. She's the first real human connection he's had that wasn't based on looks or intimidation. He didn't know he could even have that with someone and he'll be... disappointed losing it. Domino responds saying she's always been a solo act and that won't change. But that they do make a good team and since Madcap will keep harassing her, there's no harm in having have one last huzzah taking him down. Madcap is then shown walking through a crowded plaza while the camera pans out revealing himself to be in Disneyland. Andrew takes out his Bubble Gun and begins spraying nearby civilians telling them "welcome to the happiest place on earth" as they all go crazy. Deadpool and Domino arrive shortly after, Wade commenting he's going after the parent company now! That's a low blow. They both walk forward and Wade exclaims to Madcap he would "have words with thou" and Andrew responds it's his best friends. Just the people he wanted to see for his trip to the park. Groups of crazed people start attacking and Wade along with Neena start fighting them off, Domino insisting these are innocent people and that they can't kill them. Deadpool says fine and they both put away their weapons opting to use their fists instead. Deadpool then punches a costumed Mickey Mouse in the face, Domino claiming she doesn't think he was brainwashed. Wade then helps him up profusely apologizing and asking if "Walt" is going to cancel their third movie because of that. Madcap then runs into the Sleeping Beauty Castle and boots up the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device. Domino informing Wade that once all of that energy is unleashed it will restart the disaster that created Madcap. Deadpool says they've got to stop it then and shortly after gets wrestled down by Madcap himself. They fight all throughout different attractions all over the park, Deadpool losing a limb in each one but still managing to unmask Madcap, revealing his hideous face underneath the harlequin mask. Domino then makes her way into the Sleeping Beauty Castle but realizes the device is password protected. She tries to make a lucky guess that the code is simply the number 7 and it works. Domino then starts fiddling around and eventually disables it. Deadpool meanwhile isn't healing fast enough as Madcap continues to hack and slash at him while keeping the severed limbs away from Wade so he can't reattach them. Madcap exclaiming he's had a healing factor for eight years, did Deadpool really think he wouldn't know how to stop him. That it's pathetic after all he's been through, mirroring his own suffering, that he still tries to find purpose in anything. There is nothing to find, nothing to overcome, they'll both spend eternity on this rock alone forced to undergo a meager existence. Deadpool tells him it's not meaningless. Life is fucking terrible sometimes but that doesn't mean it's not worth living. Madcap tells him those sound like the words of someone who knows they have no way out, slicing Deadpool's head off. Madcap then begins walking over to Wade's incapacitated head claiming he's gonna chop him down to the atom. As Madcap lifts his Hatchet to start swinging it accidentally flies out of his hand and lands into someone behind him, Domino. She collapses onto the ground, Deadpool realizing she transferred her good luck to save him. Neena coughs up blood telling Madcap how everything happens for a reason. Andrew shouts to her she's wrong, he can make another device. He can make ten thousand if he wants to. He has all the time he could ever need. Deadpool's lost limbs from all over Disneyland begin moving their way over to Madcap and all start grabbing, tearing, and kicking at him. Eventually all the limbs start taking the place of Madcap's damaged body parts before they can heal. He asks Deadpool what he's doing and the decapitated head tells sometimes all you need is a kindred spirit and a splash of togetherness to change your mind. Deadpool's limbs fully attach to Madcap's body and start taking him over as he falls to the ground screaming, his face and mind transforming into Deadpool's until Andrew Anderson both physically and mentally becomes Wade Wilson. Deadpool in Madcap's clothes collapses onto the ground breathing heavily, asking if he just got laid. Domino realizes the Hatchet was only a flesh wound and proceeds to get up standing over him. Deadpool tells Domino that she sacrificed her life to save his, Neena reminds him she's fine now, but he claims he wants to believe it's the gesture that counts. She responds he was right, it's been too long since she's had someone to count on. Using her powers as an excuse to push people away, when they were the only ones who could save. Who knows, maybe one day she'll be able to master her luck and live a normal life. Deadpool says until then he's going to get comfortable here in America. Using fahrenheit instead of celsius, saying "about" wrong, it's charming in a stupid kind of way. Domino rolls her eyes while Deadpool finishes off claiming but best of all, he's got a friend there. Neena then picks him up under the knees as they walk out of Disneyland and this song plays. First End Credits Teasing The Amazing Spider-Man Deadpool is shown walking around New York City until seeing a man in the process of getting mugged. Feeling a sense of heroism, Wade runs into a nearby telephone booth and awkwardly try to put his costume on in the cramped booth while the man struggles against the mugger. After a minute Deadpool get fully changed into his classic costume only to see the man gone and the mugger hanging on a street lamp, covered in webbing. Second End Credits Teasing Deadpool: Far From Home Deadpool is seen in front of a black background and a canvas dressed like famous painter Bob Ross speaking directly to the audience and teaching them how to paint. His art comes out terrible, but he continues to do it insisting that he's "high as a kite" right now. Wade then looks at his painting and suddenly notices a white and pink insignia graffitied over it. He mutters under his breathe "oh no" before the screen changes to a Technical Difficulties. Please Stand By. message. Trivia *Andrew Anderson is Madcap's true identity only within the Marvel Cinematic Universe continuity. As his real name on Earth-616 has been unrevealed. David Leitch explained that specific name was chosen to be a similarly snappy and alternative first and last name as 'W'ade 'W'ilson is. *The Revengers are based on a team that appeared in Marvel Comics lead by Wonder Man, consisting of superheroes who were embittered with the Avengers and thought they needed to be stopped. *The Whizzer in the comics was a 1940s superhero who shared the same bizarre origin story his MCU counterpart claimed. However, in Marvel Comics he had super speed, not acidic urination. This was changed as to not make him to derivative to Quicksilver, who appeared in Deadpool. *Vanisher in the comics doesn't have invisibility of any kind, he instead is able to teleport himself or other objects at will. *Domino in the source material has a black mark branded over her eye. However, the MCU counterpart bares a similar white mark over her eye which is revealed to be the result of vitiligo. *When Madcap asks who Deadpool is he responds saying "I'm Batman" a popular catchphrase of the DC Comics character by the same name. *T-Ray on Earth-616 has a convoluted and ultimately unknown origin story. The Marvel Cinematic Universe origin of him being a leader for the Yakuza is based on the fact in the comics he studied sorcery in Japan. *Deadpool mentions in the Gentlemen's Club that if Marvel Studios ever made a movie about Loki he would leave to join DC Comics. This is a reference to the fan demand for the popular supervillain of the same name to get a spinoff solo movie. When asked if a Loki movie really was in development Kevin Feige staunchly denied it, jokingly claiming they couldn't afford to lose Deadpool over it! *When told by Domino they have to find someone who can fix his belt, Deadpool asks if she's talking about Rob Liefeld. This is a reference to the former Marvel Comics writer Rob Liefeld who originally created the character of Deadpool along with Fabian Nicieza. *Bill Dingh is based on one of the Deadpool's recent sidekicks Bill, Agent of A.I.M. similar to Bob Dobalina in the first film. *The D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device is given that acronym to spoof the common film trope the Doomsday Device. Given to any object that is used to advance the villain's plot or perform some terrible action the protagonist must stop. *Deadpool cutting one of Madcap's bullets in half is a reference to one of his well known feats portrayed by Ryan Reynolds in the non-MCU X-Men films. This is parodied by having Madcap shot him more and Wade failing to deflect them the same way. *Domino has to save the Yakuza convoy from crashing into a Rand Industries power plant, a company that's owned by Danny Rand or the Iron Fist. Who was slated to get the first season of his Netflix series a month after The Second Coming's theatrical release. *Deadpool defeating Madcap by regenerating into his body is a reference to how the characters literally met in the comics. When Thor accidentally disintegrated them both with lightning they healed simultaneously into one another, Madcap becoming one of the many voices inside Wade's head. *The film's climax happening at Disneyland is a meta reference to Marvel Studios' being fully owned by the Fox Disney Company. *In the first end credits scene, Wade Wilson and Neena Thurman witness a criminal having been stopped by Spider-Man. Who's origin story had already been shown in the second End Credits scene of Avengers: The Ultron Imperative. *The second end credits scene, has Wade's painting be vandalized by the white and pink insignia often shown belonging to the fellow fourth-wall breaking character Gwenpool. Implying she will appear in the third Deadpool film. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films Category:ZoomZolomonZoom